El dia siguiente
by fandita-lp
Summary: Nada como la luz del sol para revelar una noche descontrolada, extraños comportamientos y una mente totalmente en blanco. A veces cuando tu instinto te dice que no debes beber, debes hacerle caso. Cloud/Tifa Vincent/Yuffie entre otras parejas.


Esta es una nueva historia que quería escribir desde hace mucho, está inspirada en la película "¿Qué paso ayer?" que por cierto no es de mi autoría, solo me inspiró XD espero que les guste

_Final fantasy vii y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic_

El día siguiente

—Vamos Tifa— trataba de convencerla Reno, haciendo oír su voz en medio de todo el ruido de la música y las personas. Era un evento de gran magnitud organizado por Shinra, como una forma de ganar publicidad y obtener una buena imagen— ¿Por qué no?

—No me gusta beber mucho— a la morena se le hacía ridículo que Reno insistiera tanto en que tomara algo de alcohol. A ella no le gustaba beber: años de ver detrás de la cantina lo deplorables que se veían las personas ebrias y nostálgicas le habían causado aversión a ese estado y además no le encontraba el sentido a estar ebria.

—Vamos Tifa ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Por una copa?— continuó tratando de convencerla. Sentía que si alguien no bebía en una fiesta, no se divertía, y a él la morena le parecía que se estaba aburriendo.

Tifa miraba la copa de cristal y a Reno suplicando con la mirada. Siguió mirándolos intermitentemente y finalmente suspiro, tomando la copa entre sus manos y aceptando. Reno soltó un grito de alegría y chocando su copa con la de Tifa se dispuso a tomar el líquido también, sin embargo le pareció que el sonido de copas chocando fue demasiado estrepitoso y llamativo para su gusto, por lo cual aprovecho para irse en lo que Reno se entretenía en su trago.

Llego hasta una esquina de la habitación en la cual Reno no la podría encontrar y se dio cuenta de que excluyéndose de esa forma lucia igual que Cloud y Vincent, y en esos momentos incluso ellos se estaban divirtiendo con los demás chicos. Esto la hizo bajar la mirada hasta su copa, tal vez era un poco exagerado rechazar un trago, y mas aun excluirse así.

—Solo es un trago— se trató de convencer a si misma con las palabras de Reno, pero por alguna razón esto no le daba buena espina —. Bueno, ¿qué podría pasar?

Y con este ultimo empujón dejo de lado ese mal presentimiento y deslizo el trago entre su lengua y por su garganta, sintiendo una fuerte quemazón en todo el recorrido. Este se fue dejándole una sensación de ligereza y satisfacción que en mucho tiempo no había sentido. Y todo sentimiento o pensamiento ajeno a ello se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algo la perturbaba. Un tinte rojizo la obligo a voltearse tratando de resguardar su sueño, pero este movimiento le causo un mareo como nunca había sentido. Abrió los ojos de forma brusca, tratando de sostenerse de algo por la terrible sensación de perder la cabeza, pero la luz llego de golpe a sus ojos, dilatando sus orbes color vino y regresándola a la realidad con una jaqueca monumental. Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos en un intento de detenerla y de asegurarse de que de hecho, ahí seguía su cabeza. Esta acción disminuyo un poco el mareo, pero no hizo nada por su jaqueca. Volvió a tratar de abrir los ojos, esta vez de forma lenta, hasta que termino de adaptarse al lugar donde estaba. No conseguía reconocerlo, no conseguía recordar que lugar era ese, de que forma había llegado y si era normal que su ropa estuviese rota y con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

A pesar de su dolor bajo su cabeza a toda velocidad hacia su ropa. Podía recordar perfectamente como lucia con ese vestido frente al espejo; era rojo, con escote palabra de honor, mangas hasta los codos, ceñido en el busto y en la cintura, suelto en las piernas, llegaba hasta la rodilla con una abertura en su pierna derecha, no demasiado arriba. Bastante caro como para llorar de verlo en las condiciones actuales: una manga había desaparecido, estaba manchado de alcohol y de lo que parecía ser mostaza; estaba roto en la espalda, pero no parecía haber ningún indicio de lucha o de agresión, cosa que hubiese agradecido a los cielos, pero la jaqueca continuaba.

Se aferro a un estante y observo el lugar; se le hacia muy familiar, parecía un almacén, con muchas cajas que parecían contener botellas de vino. También había barriles, seguramente de cerveza, y varios estantes con botellas varias de licores y destilados.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular, puesto que parecía estar sola en ese sótano, o al menos eso pensó hasta que escucho un ruido provenir de un barril abierto justo detrás de ella, del cual se asomaban unos pies.

A pesar de que su mente no funcionaba como debería de funcionar, le basto para registrar que esos eran los pies de su amigo Cloud. No estaba segura de porque estaba descalzo y con un solo calcetín, pero se alegró de ver que al menos traía pantalones.

Los pies comenzaron a moverse, recordándole que debía de ayudarle a salir del barril. Se apresuró y sostuvo los pies de su amigo de la infancia, comenzando a jalar pero sin resultados, dado la poca ayuda que recibía de Cloud.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?— se preguntó hasta que Cloud le dio la respuesta, ya que de tanto moverse consiguió tirar el barril, soltando un gemido de dolor ante el golpe— ¡Cloud!— gritó al momento que se arrodillaba para ayudarle, ahora siendo mucho más fácil.

Cuando consiguió sacar al rubio del barril se sonrojo fuertemente, puesto que su chaqueta de gala totalmente desabotonada era lo único que traía puesto para cubrir su atlético torso. Y por supuesto, no cubría casi nada.

Recordaba que se veía muy guapo con su esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y prolija, zapatos negros y recién lustrados, y con una corbata negra con rallas plateadas que lo hacían lucir sumamente atractivo. Ahora solo conservaba la chaqueta y los pantalones. Ya no traía cinturón, aunque no recordaba si tenia uno en un principio. Los pantalones ligeramente rotos de la parte de abajo, sin zapatos, y con la corbata puesta torpemente alrededor de su cabeza.

— ¿Cloud? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó con voz dulce, mientras trataba de sentarlo para que la sangre volviera a fluirle correctamente al rubio.

El aludido solo se toco la cabeza mientras fruncía el seño, tratando de apaciguar el dolor del golpe, de la jaqueca y de haber estado toda la noche metido en un barril. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus orbes azules, adaptándose a la luz. Giro su cabeza tratando de reconocer lo que le rodeaba, pero solo consiguió reconocer a su acompañante, que aun llevaba su vestido de la noche anterior, roto al igual que sus propias y escasas ropas.

— ¿Tifa?— preguntó cómo pudo, sentándose por si mismo y mirándola confuso— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé, no recuerdo nada— le respondió la morena, levantándose y tratando de encontrar una salida de aquel lugar. Después le ayudo al rubio a levantarse, sonrojándose nuevamente por la cercanía de su torso desnudo, pero tras una nueva mirada descubrió algo interesante.

— ¿Eso es brillo labial?— preguntó la morena, mirando las manchas rojas en el torso del rubio. También estaban en su cuello y en partes del chaleco.

El rubio también se miro el torso, sorprendido de que en efecto eso parecía brillo labial, y entonces se alarmo bastante de recordar quien traía un brillo de ese color. Miro a Tifa y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia aun un poco de ese color en los labios.

—Creo…— comenzó a decir, avergonzado de su próximo comentario—, creo que era tu brillo labial.

Tifa lo miro sorprendida. Volvió a mirar las manchas y se alejó súbitamente al darse cuenta que ese era el color de su brillo labial; un rojo claro que le había quedado perfecto a sus labios, dado el contraste del color con su piel. Debía admitir que también se le veía bien a Cloud, en contraste con la piel blanca de su torso.

Ambos se miraron con la misma pregunta: ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o

— ¿No tienes que estar temprano en tu casa?— le preguntó con burla Cid, que a pesar de la edad, la seguía tratando como una niña para fastidiarla—. Joder, las niñas como tu no deberían de estar en un evento como este.

Yuffie lo miro con obvio fastidio, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil, exactamente como un berrinche.

—No soy una niña, anciano— le respondió con voz de burla— ¿Trajiste tu tanque de oxigeno para bailar? ¿O dejaras que Shera encuentre a alguien más joven y más agradable?

Ambos se miraron retándose, esperando algún movimiento, hasta que el líder del grupo decidió intervenir.

—Cálmense los dos— dijo Cloud mientras trataba de captar su atención, en vano—. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para empezar un espectáculo.

— ¡Estamos aquí para comer y tomar para sacarle hasta el último gil a Shinra!— intervino Barret, con una botella en mano para reafirmar lo dicho, convencido de que a pesar de dejar las viejas rencillas aun debían ser un problema para Shinra.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Claro que sí!— animo Cid, sirviéndose un poco del contenido en un vaso, chocando este contra el de Barret.

Y de esta forma todos los del grupo los vieron retirarse con expresión de felicidad.

—Supongo de esos dos nunca cambiaran— menciono por lo bajo Cloud.

—Y nunca dejaran de fastidiarme— dijo Yuffie, tomando una copa que le ofrecía un mesero.

—No deberías de beber eso, Yuffie— le dijo Cloud señalando la copa en la mano de la ninja—. No podremos excusarnos con tu padre si algo te ocurre.

— ¡No soy una niña!— dijo exasperada Yuffie, mirando al grupo en general—. Aunque la mayoría piense lo contrario, soy una persona adulta perfectamente capaz de tomar sus decisiones y de controlarse.

—Si claro— vocearon Cloud, Barret y Cid, estos dos últimos mirándola con burla.

—Lo sabemos, Yuffie— la consoló Nanaki, ignorando las múltiples miradas de curiosidad que había recibido del resto de los invitados desde su llegada al evento—. Pero tu padre nos dio la responsabilidad de cuidarte y por tanto debemos ver por tu seguridad.

—Desconfían de mí— tradujo Yuffie, mirándolos con fastidio—, pues bien, les demostrare que soy capaz de mantenerme controlada y de ser una adulta. No me descontrolare solo por tomar una copa.

Y tomando esto como su última palabra, se tomo todo el contenido de la copa, ante la cara de resignación de sus compañeros, pero todo esto se borro de su mente en el momento que sintió las ultimas gotas deslizarse por su garganta. Esto relajo a la ninja al instante, aunque aun era levemente consciente de lo que hacia. Si, tenía la suficiente consciencia para notar que el efecto se hacía mayor y que se expandía rápidamente por su cuerpo. Sabía que la consciencia, por poca que fuera, no duraría mucho tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Por qué hacia tanto frio? Se preguntó la ninja internamente, con muy poca conciencia de casi nada. Alargo su mano derecha tratando de encontrar algo con lo que taparse. Encontró un cuerpo ajeno, pero dado que le transmitía calor y que el olor que desprendía le resultaba muy conciliador, se apegó a este cuerpo y coloco su cabeza encima de este. Escuchaba sus latidos lentos y rítmicos, y pudo detectar más claramente el olor de ese cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero le encantaba. Le producía la sensación de protección y la relajaba. Le hacia pensar que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Quería estar así por siempre, encima de ese cuerpo extraño, que acababa de rodear con su brazo la espalda de la ninja.

Poco a poco la consciencia y la realidad la golpearon, al igual que el creciente dolor de cabeza y entonces comenzó a abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de invitados del "Séptimo cielo". También noto que era de mañana y que habían pintado la habitación de un color diferente, de un color naranja claro. Tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a voltear a ver a la persona con la que dormía, porque había reconocido el olor que tanto le gustaba. Ya estaba despierta y sabia que era Vincent el que la abrazaba y sobre quien estaba.

Cerro los ojos un poco mas pensando en como debería de afrontar esa situación, o buscando entre sus recuerdos el momento en el que termino en la misma habitación y en la misma cama con el pistolero. No había nada y eso la puso muy nerviosa, dado que no tenia idea de lo que habían hecho, o de lo que habría dicho. Pero no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar (y tampoco tenia muchas ganas de ello dado su increíble jaqueca), porque en ese momento escucho un gemido de dolor de parte del pistolero y un momento después sintió como el cuerpo sobre el que estaba comenzaba a moverse.

— ¿Yuffie?— le llego su voz clara y profunda, con un claro tinte de confusión.

Ella supo que no podría evitar el momento, así que se incorporo levemente y giro su cabeza en su dirección. Ahí estaba Vincent, mirándola confuso y temeroso, justo igual que ella.

Estaba segura que esa no era la ropa con la que había llegado a la fiesta. Su traje esa noche había sido un esmoquin negro sin corbata ni nada llamativo o de color, su largo cabello suelto y sin la habitual cinta que llevaba. Aunque la intención del pistolero había sido no llamar la atención, había resultado ser de los solteros más codiciados alrededor de la noche. Y la ninja lo había notado.

Ahora estaba despeinado, con una camisa blanca abierta, revelando su pecho lleno de autógrafos y firmas, con un pantalón de tirantes, unos zapatos negros que juraría tenían al menos 5 centímetros de tacón. Lo más chocante de la escena era que al lado de donde estaban había un sombrero de gran tamaño con un papel que decía "Vincent", y un bastón adornado con cintas blancas.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto el pistolero, apartando levemente la vista de ella por la curiosidad de saber donde estaba.

—En el cuarto de invitados del Séptimo cielo— le respondió ella, avergonzada pero sin apartarse de él, dándose cuenta de cuan cerca estaban dado que se habían sentado sin apartarse.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le pregunto de nueva cuenta, volteando su vista de nuevo a ella casi chocando contra su nariz. Esto lo avergonzó más de lo que estaba y bajo la vista, pero esto le provoco un sonrojo dado que el vestido de la ninja había bajado de forma que ahora tenía un pronunciado escote—. Tu vestido— dijo él en voz baja, señalándolo mientras apartaba la vista.

Ella rápidamente bajo la vista a su vestido, casi arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho por el dolor de cabeza. Estaba destrozado y además estaba mal puesto, puesto que podía notar un escote que en un principio no tenia. Se dio cuenta de que estaba puesto al revés y esto en serio la preocupo.

Soltó un chillido agudo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama cubriéndose con los brazos y mirando con la cara roja al pistolero. Este además de tener la ropa cambiada, la tenía mal puesta ¿No podía ser? ¿O si?

— ¡Vincent!— gritó, desconcertando al pistolero— ¡¿Qué hicimos?!

El pistolero la miro sin entender, pero otra mirada detallada a las ropas de la ninja y una a sus propias ropas le hizo entender a lo que se refería. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la ninja, que lo miraba aterrorizada.

—Tranquilízate Yuffie— trató de calmarla el pistolero, mientras se acercaba mas a ella—, seguro que todo tiene una explicación ¿Puedes recordar algo?

—No, no recuerdo nada— le respondió la ninja con enojo y cruzando los brazos, luego se dio cuenta de que esto aumentaba su escote y volvió a cubrirse.

—Todo esto debe ser un malentendido— dijo el pistolero, demostrando por vez primera su confusión y su desesperación por no entender casi nada de la situación en la que estaba.

—Es un malentendido, o me violaste— dijo simplemente Yuffie, momentos antes de abrir completamente los ojos y mirar al pistolero, que había aguantado la respiración y se ponía súbitamente pálido— ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ninja, sobresaltando al pistolero que corrió a taparle la boca.

—Yuffie, tranquilízate— pidió el pistolero mientras se colocaba tras ella y le tapaba la boca, ante lo que esta comenzó a patalear y a golpear al pistolero— ¡Espera por favor, Yuffie!

Esta se detuvo ante lo extraño que era que Vincent pidiese algo tan desesperadamente.

—Eso no pudo haber pasado ¡Es imposible!— le dijo Vincent con tono desesperado, signo inequívoco de que lo dudaba.

— ¿Es que no me consideras una posible pareja?— dijo con molestia la ninja, una vez que Vincent le quito la mano de la boca.

—No es eso— dijo sin pensar el pistolero, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Me refiero a que estas perdiendo la perspectiva. Es imposible que hayamos hecho… _eso_— dijo con incomodidad— no sé porque estamos así, pero ambos estamos vestidos.

—Sí, pero yo tengo al revés el vestido y tu… ni siquiera sé que traes puesto— dijo Yuffie, alejándose de él para poder ver sus ropas.

Vincent también miro su ropa. No tenia idea de porque se había vestido así, ni de donde había sacado prendas como aquellas. Camino un momento y se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos sonaban demasiado y tenían tacón.

— ¿Qué es esto?— dijo mirando la suela de sus zapatos, notando una placa metálica en la suela— ¿Zapatos de tap?

—Supongo que por eso también hay un sombrero y un bastón— dijo Yuffie, tomando los objetos mencionados de la cama y mostrándoselos al pistolero.

—… No lo puedo creer— menciono Vincent por lo bajo mientras suspiraba. Era obvio que el sombrero le pertenecía, ya que llevaba su nombre— ¿Qué paso anoche?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cloud y Tifa salieron de la bodega en la cual estaban, dispuestos a averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido. La imagen que encontraron distaba mucho de lo que habían creído.

Si antes de salir habían estado confundidos y habían salido en busca de respuestas, ahora estaban lo doble de confundidos. Todo el lugar era un caos entero.

Tifa se hizo para atrás justo en el instante en el que un montón de perros corrían atrás de una pelota, al parecer pateada por ellos mismos. Esto, por supuesto, la extraño, pero luego de mirar por segunda vez todo lo que le rodeaba, se convenció de que unos perros demasiado grandes eran lo que menos debía de preocuparle en esos momentos.

Lo primero que vio fue que Rude estaba durmiendo sobre el tazón de ponche que la noche anterior había servido para servirse la mencionada bebida. Si el tazón estaba vacío al momento de sentarse sobre él y después dormirse, nunca lo sabrían, pero era un hecho que estaba sobre él y que probablemente se había atorado, debido a lo estrecho que se veía, además de incómodo.

Cloud avanzo unos pasos más, no menos sorprendido que Tifa con lo que veía. Parecía que una batalla contra Sephiroth había pasado ahí. _No_. Aun peor, parecía que la fiesta luego de la batalla contra Sephiroth había pasado ahí. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

Ambos observaron que absolutamente todas las cortinas estaban rotas, a excepción de la que estaba ocupando un hombre muy parecido a Dio, inclusive en el hecho de que únicamente llevaba puesta ropa interior excesivamente llamativa. Y si la vista de ello no era suficientemente rara, el hecho de que estuviese usando la cortina como una hamaca entre dos grandes pilares del salón, y que durmiendo junto a él en la estrecha hamaca estuviesen 5 hombres de un lado y 5 mujeres del otro ya lo hacía extremadamente raro. Ninguno de los dos quiso averiguar lo que habían estado haciendo tantas personas en una hamaca.

Había personas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, algunos con atuendos extraños y observaron uno que había sacado, no se sabe de dónde, una sábana que fingía ser una toga, y que se había puesto una rama de árbol en una de sus orejas. Otros solo tenían trajes que, de haber estado oscuro, se habrían dado cuenta de que eran fosforescentes, y que los mensajes que tenían eran todo menos cuerdos.

Había personas con poca ropa, de modo que podían ver tatuajes, que de verdad esperaban que hubiesen estado ahí antes de la fiesta. Observaron una pareja en cuyos torsos estaba escrito "Soy muy candente, así que llama a este número". Tanto Tifa como Cloud se quedaron confundidos de no encontrar el número, no por curiosidad de llamar, solo por el extraño mensaje. Satisfaciendo, sin saberlo, la curiosidad de Tifa y Cloud, uno se rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y demostró que no traía cinturón y que tampoco llevaba ropa interior. En su trasero estaba tatuado un número de celular, que naturalmente no se memorizaron.

Ambos supusieron que ese par se dedicó a mostrar los torsos, e inmediatamente después a mostrar los traseros, algo que pedían no haber visto. También tomaron nota mental de hacerse un chequeo completo para comprobar que no hubiese ningún tatuaje desconocido en su cuerpo, y menos uno como el de aquella pareja.

Notaron que había algo balanceándose en el techo, y al mirar hacia arriba vieron a Reno colgando de un candelabro gigante en el techo, muchos metros por encima de ellos. Por supuesto se preguntaron cómo había llegado ahí, pero esa pregunta fue remplazada rápidamente por: ¿¡Cómo había hecho para no caerse durante toda la noche!?

Notaron que Reno se comenzaba a despertar y que se movía peligrosamente, casi asegurándose una caída de muchos metros de altura que, aunque tal vez no lo matase, sin duda le quebraría un par de huesos importantes y muchos sin importancia.

— ¡Reno! ¡Quédate quieto!— ordenó Tifa gritando para que el pelirrojo la escuchase, lográndolo pero consiguiendo también que se balanceara y se despertara súbitamente al sentir que perdía el soporte.

Reno apenas consiguió sujetarse del candelabro, y si consiguió mantenerse con vida toda la noche seguro fue obra de la suerte, pero que sobreviviese ahora no dependería de otra cosa sino de su capacidad de concentración y su calma para enfrentar situaciones de peligro.

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Rude!— pidió Reno, pataleando no se sabe porque, y llamando a su amigo más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Los pataleos no hacían otra cosa sino provocar que se balanceara más y que se espantara más, haciendo que pataleara con más fuerza en un estúpido y sin sentido círculo vicioso.

— ¡Reno! ¡Tranquilízate y deja de patalear!— le grito Tifa desde abajo, tratando de ver la forma de ayudar al pelirrojo, mientras que Rude trataba de desatascarse del tazón donde estaba sentado, sin obtener resultados.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Voy a morir!— gritó el pelirrojo al borde del llanto, pero quedándose quieto y minimizando de esta forma el balanceo.

— ¡Ayúdame Tifa! ¡Toma una de las cortinas!— le pidió Cloud a la morena, señalando una cortina en el piso. Luego de apartar un par de personas de la cortina y extrañamente, un montón de ropa interior, extendieron la sabana y la pusieron debajo de Reno— ¡Reno! ¡Tendrás que saltar!— le indico el rubio al mencionado, que lo miro como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas a cada costado.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Moriré si salto!— refuto Reno, aferrándose con más fuerza al candelabro.

—Salta, Reno—les llego la voz de Rude, que estaba muy tranquilo para la situación, además de que caminaba raro al seguir atorado en el tazón del ponche.

Esto pareció ser lo que Reno necesitaba, dado que cerró los ojos y luego de decir una oración, o una maldición, no se sabe, se soltó del candelabro y cayo perfectamente en la sabana que aun tenían extendida Tifa y Cloud. Una lástima que la sabana se rompiera y que Reno la atravesara siguiendo su inevitable camino al suelo.

—…— fue lo que todos dijeron, Tifa y Cloud por sorpresa, Rude por resignación, y Reno por inconsciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que haya salido bien, y que lo hayan disfrutado y se rieran aunque sea un poco con él. Si tuve algún error o algo así, no duden en hacérmelo ver. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, reclamos, peticiones, etc.


End file.
